


Letters

by RaspberryLina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Castiel, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryLina/pseuds/RaspberryLina
Summary: This is my first fic. It's not Valentine's Day so this feels slightly odd but whatever.Dean is used to getting letters for Valentine's Day. He's used to rejecting them too, mainly due to his crush on his angel of a best friend, Cas. This year, Valentine's Day turns out a little different than expected.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please let me know if you like it or if there is something to fix. 
> 
> Got the idea after realizing I have had this account for a while without writing anything and went searching for ideas. First a flower shops AU came to mind, until I realized I had no clue how to write one. Then the idea from a Tumblr post about the two boys who are always touching some way in class lead me to this idea. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Lina

Valentine’s day was always an interesting day for Dean. It brought many emotions forth. The curiosity was first. He can always be sure to receive chocolates that day and stashes them in his bedside drawer (so Sammy wouldn’t eat them- or Adam.) There was bound to be at least one letter stuffed in his locker from some girl he doesn’t even know. Or maybe a confession from a particularly bold one. It was always interesting, yet painful for Dean. He always turned them down and came off looking like a jerk. 

Another emotion that this day brought forth every year, without fail, was jealousy. His best friend, even with that nerdy vibe he seemed to ooze, also managed to receive at least one letter on this day. The only consolation was that Cas seemed to turn them all down. Still, the dread of Cas actually accepting someone’s date proposal was something that managed to keep Dean up at night a few nights each year. 

He really should have realized that something was going to be different this year. The closer it got to February the 14th, the more he seemed to catch his classmates whispering amongst themselves, only to stop once Dean entered the room. The first time he actually realized something might be going on was when he caught them conversing with Gabriel, Cas’s older brother. That was always a bad sign in Dean’s books as Gabriel was nothing but trouble, from occasionally stealing Dean’s stash of chocolate to that weird obsession he seemed to have with Sammy. The only possible redeeming factor was his relation to Cas. 

He and Cas had entered the hallways and no one stopped them. This was a first for them. Maybe people had finally given up? That would be nice as it would mean Dean could go back to ignoring that weird feeling he gets when people attempt to get to Cas. 

Only while no one stopped them, people seemed to be smirking. A lot of people seemed to be smirking and it was mildly unsettling and so not cool. They would give them those little glances and their lips would tug up and their eyes would take on that mischievous hue that was totally not making Dean nervous, just pissing him off. Not nervous at all. He was well practiced with the act of denial.

He ignored all of them.

Dean turned to his best friend and realized he had missed the majority of his current ramble about bees. Why he liked those annoying little suckers was always eloquently explained in Cas’s gravelly voice yet Dean still didn’t get it. It definitely had nothing to do with him ignoring said ramble to stare at the word his pretty mouth would form.

As they reached their lockers, thankfully next to each other, Dean felt a foreboding feeling, probably as a result of all the students smirking in the hallways as if they knew something he didn’t. He noticed some students, more noticeably his classmates, starting to linger and periodically glance in their direction, stopping and trying to act casual. They certainly weren’t doing a good job of it as the feeling of suspicion only seemed to grow. He glanced at his locker and didn’t really see anything unusual about it. No graffiti had been drawn on it and nothing seemed ruined. Shrugging, he reached for his lock and put in the combination.

He turned back to what Cas had been saying.

“... while its brain only being the size of a sesame seed, it can do so many complex calculations regarding its flight and… Oh!”

Cas gasped and Dean looked at him only to be hit by a bunch of papers falling out of his locker. Which was unusual because most of the thing in his locker tended to be books and not freely lying scraps the size of envelopes. Probably because a bunch of envelopes had fallen out. He looked over at Cas and did a double take. There was a big pile of envelopes, approximately the same size as Dean’s, lying at his feet. 

Cas looked confused as he stared at the pile and slowly glanced up at Dean. He slowly bent down to scoop them up of the floor and Dean was momentarily distracted by the way his ass looked before also picking his own not-so-little pile on the floor.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and spotted Gabriel, smirking at him. The feeling of suspicion increased further.

He opened the first one and as he started to read, felt his cheeks grow warm.

 _Dear Dean,_  
_Please grow a pair and ask Cas out already. We are sick of waiting and starting bets._  
_Your classmate,_  
_Charlie_  
_P.S.  
__Preferably ask him before next week as then I win the bet with Dorothy.___

__

_____ _

As he ripped open another one, he realized with dawning horror that all of them seemed to be like that. 

_Dear Dean,_  
_Ask him out so I don’t have to sit through another dinner full of unresolved sexual tension._  
_Your Brother,  
__Sam (Not Sammy!)___

__

_____ _

And another.

_____ _

_Dear future brother-in-law,_  
_Hurry up and ask Cassie out so he doesn’t die a virgin._  
_Don’t break him.  
__Gabe___

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

He glanced over at Cas once he was done and saw Cas with staring at the letters in his hands with a similar expression, his pale cheeks flushed with heat and an alluring red color. The realization that he must have gotten the same letters only addressed to him made his face soften. He glanced down at Cas’s lips. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Dean I…”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Don't talk, Cas,” Dean said as he pushed Cas against the locker and put his lips against his. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

He ignored the cheering in the halls and glare Dorothy sent his way before digging into her bag. Cas’s lips were too soft to really focus on anything else, and Dean was just glad he that Cas seemed the feel like he did. He was right to think it’d be different this year. He’s glad for it though.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__

Until he gets home and Sammy shares the happy news with his family.

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

John stares for a while before turning to Dean slowly. 

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“You mean you weren’t together before?”

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me ideas because I don't have much of an imagination.


End file.
